plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnetic Hiccups
This is a story about Magnet-shroom having mysterious hiccups that makes him unintentionally attracts various metals and causes trouble. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Fume-shroom * Puff-shroom * Scaredy-shroom * Magnet-shroom * Flag Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Sea-shroom * Ghost Pepper * Crazy Dave * Penny (mentioned) * Dr. Zomboss * Snow Pea * Peashooter * Gold Magnet * Squash * Tall-nut * Potato Mine Prologue One peaceful night, in Crazy Dave’s mushroom garden, the mushrooms are waking up... Fume-shroom: *Yawns* “Good night, everyone!” Puff-shroom: “Wake up, Scaredy-shroom!” Scaredy-shroom: “AAAAAHHH!!! Oh, you scared me, Puffy! Don’t do that!” Puff-shroom: “Hehe! Sorry!” Magnet-shroom: *Yawns* “What a good day sleep!” *hic!* Puff-shroom: “Huh? Magnet, do you have hiccups?” Magnet-shroom: “Uh... no?” *hic!* Puff-shroom: “Um, do you want me to help get rid of your non-existent hiccups?” Magnet-shroom: “Uh, no time! It’s almost time for a zombie attack! Come on!” *goes to the lawn* Puff-shroom: “...but it’s still too early for– huh.” Chapter 1: Magneticcups Later that night, in the lawn... Magnet-shroom: *Hic! Hic!* (glows everytime he hiccups) Puff-shroom: “You clearly have hiccups.” Magnet-shroom: “No I don’t!” *hic!* Puff-shroom: “Come on, just admit it!” Magnet-shroom: “Fine! Yes, I, Magnet-shroom, do have hiccups.” *hic!* Puff-shroom: “There. Wasn’t that hard at all, was it?” Magnet-shroom: “...” Flag Zombie: “Braaainz...” Puff-shroom: “Look out! Here they come!” Scaredy-shroom: *Shivers* “Oh no!” Fume-shroom: “Eat these FUMES!” Buckethead Zombie: “Braaainz...” Puff-shroom: “A buckethead! Magnet!” Magnet-shroom: “On it!” *attracts bucket* Buckethead Zombie: “Me BUCKET!!!” *After a while, the mushrooms manage to fend off the zombies* Fume-shroom: “Yeah! That’s what I mean! Alright, I see no undeads in sight... YET! Let’s take a break for a few minutes.” Magnet-shroom: *Hic!* Puff-shroom: “Yeah! Those were a lot of armored zombies! Thanks, Magnet!” Magnet-shroom: *Hic!* “Your.” *hic!* “Welcome.” *hic!* Puff-shroom: “Umm... your hiccups seems to be worsening!” Magnet-shroom: *Hic! Hic!* “You think?” *hic!* *A screw clings to Magnet-shroom* Puff-shroom: “Huh?” Magnet-shroom: *Hic! Hic!* *More screws clings to Magnet-shroom* Puff-shroom: “Whoa!” Magnet-shroom: *Hic!* *A gear clings to Magnet-shroom* Magnet-shroom: “Help!” *hic!* “I!” *hic!* “Can’t control it!” Puff-shroom: “UhHh, I’m gonna go find out how to cure you! Uh, stay here!” *rushes somewhere* Magnet-shroom: “Hurry!” *hic!* *A wrench clings to Magnet-shroom* Chapter 2: The Three Tries Sea-shroom: *Sigh* “No zombie attack at the pool tonight...” Puff-shroom: “Sea-shroom! Sea-shroom!” Sea-shroom: “Puff-shroom?” Puff-shroom: “Sea-shroom! Magnet has terrible hiccups! Metal objects clings to him without his control!” Sea-shroom: “Oh dear! That does sound bad!” Puff-shroom: “Do you know the solution?” Sea-shroom: “Well, I do know some methods...” Puff-shroom: “Tell me all of them!” Sea-shroom: “You can try to hold your breath, drink water quickly, ask someone to scare you, or...” Puff-shroom: “Thanks! Bye!” *rushes back to the lawn* Sea-shroom: “Hey, wait! I haven’t finished talking yet!” *sighs while shaking head* In the lawn... Puff-shroom: *Rushes to Magnet-shroom* “Magnet! Magnet! I know how to stop it!” *A lot of random metal objects are clinging to Magnet-shroom* Magnet-shroom: *Hic!* “You do?” Puff-shroom: “Yeah! First method, try holding your breath as long as you can!” Magnet-shroom: “Uh... okay.” *Magnet-shroom holds his breath for a while* Magnet-shroom: *Exhales* “That did it?” Puff-shroom: “I think so!” Magnet-shroom: *Hic!* “Oh no...” Puff-shroom: “Hmm, let’s try method #2: drinking water quickly!” A few seconds later... Puff-shroom: *Places a pot full of water in front of Magnet-shroom* “Here you go! Drink all of it quickly!” Magnet-shroom: *Jumps into the pot* *Slurrrp...* *The pot is now empty of water* Puff-shroom: “Well?” Magnet-shroom: “I think it’s working!” *hic!* “Nope!” Puff-shroom: “Shoot! Now for the third and final method: look behind you!” Magnet-shroom: “...huh?” Puff-shroom: “Come on! Look behind you!” Magnet-shroom: “Uh, okay–” *turns* Ghost Pepper: “BWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” Magnet-shroom: “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” *falls back* Ghost Pepper: “Hehe!” Magnet-shroom: “Huff! Huff! What was that for!?” Puff-shroom: “Now does it stop?” Magnet-shroom: “...” Puff-shroom: “...” Magnet-shroom: *Hic!* Puff-shroom: “Darn! We need to find other methods.” Magnet-shroom: *Hic!* *A crowbar clings to Magnet-shroom* Puff-shroom: “...and quick!” Chapter 3: Potion Is Key Puff-shroom: “Dave! Daaaaave!!!” Crazy Dave: *Snore* “Huh? Wha? No! I didn’t steal the cheese! It was the goat... zzz...” Puff-shroom: “DAVE!!!” Crazy Dave: *Wakes up* “Oh! Uh, what is it, little fungus?” Puff-shroom: “Magnet-shroom is having hiccups and now he can’t stop attracting random metals!” Crazy Dave: “Uh-oh! That can’t be good.” Puff-shroom: “Do you have any idea how to stop it?” Crazy Dave: “Umm... I think he’s having a condition called ‘Magneticcups’, where a Magnet-shroom has hiccups while attracting various metallic objects near him without his control.” Puff-shroom: “Yeah! That’s what’s happening to him!” Crazy Dave: “Bad news is, this condition gets worse and worse every minute and if we don’t act fast, he’ll be attracting metals with such strong magnetic force, even the heaviest metal covers won’t be able to resist!” *holds a CD album* Puff-shroom: “Oh no!!! What are we gonna do!?” Crazy Dave: “Don’t worry! I have the curing potion in Crazy Dave’s Twiddydinkies! Let’s go!” *Crazy Dave and Puff-shroom rushes outside, then stands near Crazy Dave’s car trunk* *Crazy Dave holds his pot on his head to prevent it from being attracted* Crazy Dave: “Now, where did I place those keys...” *rubs pocket* “Aha! Here it is!” *The key flew out of Crazy Dave’s hand and clings to Magnet-shroom* Crazy Dave: “Hey! Nobody told me keys can fly!” Puff-shroom: “Oh no! The key is covered in various metals! And the metals won’t budge!” Magnet-shroom: “HURRY!!!” *hic!* *Crazy Dave’s car moved slightly* Crazy Dave: “Uh... is it just me or did the car just move on its own?” Puff-shroom: “Uh-oh! I think it did just move on its own!” Crazy Dave: “Awesome! I didn’t know it was alive! Now Penny finally has another car to chat with!” Puff-shroom: “Uh, I don’t think it’s alive! I think it was being attracted by Magnet-shroom's magnetic force!” Crazy Dave: “What makes you think so?” Magnet-shroom: *Hic! Hic!* *Crazy Dave’s car move towards Magnet-shroom every time he hiccups* Puff-shroom: *Gulp!* Crazy Dave: “Uh-oh!” Puff-shroom: “Hurry! Can you open it with another key or something?” Crazy Dave: “Uh, I’ll try something.” *Crazy Dave prepares to do something* Crazy Dave: “OPEN SESAME!” *Nothing happens* Puff-shroom: “...” Crazy Dave: “Well, I’ve done all I can do.” Magnet-shroom: *Hic!* Puff-shroom: “Uh!!! Um!!! Try to force it open with your hands!!! Or something!!! Hurry!!!” Crazy Dave: “Okay!” *Crazy Dave opens the car trunk with his hands* Crazy Dave: “Oh, hey! It wasn’t even locked.” Puff-shroom: “...” (screams out loud in his thought, “ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!?!?!?”) Crazy Dave: “There’s the potion!” *grabs the potion from the car trunk* Puff-shroom: “Great! Now use it on Magnet-shroom!” Dr. Zomboss: “Not so fast!” *snatches the potion from Crazy Dave’s hand using a robotic arm* Puff-shroom: *Gasp!* “Zomboss!” Chapter 4: Too Clingy Dr. Zomboss: “Yes! It is I, the great and cunning Dr. Edgar George Zomboss! Here to ruin your plan to stop Magnet-shroom from having hiccups!” Puff-shroom: “Oh no!!! If we don’t get that potion back, all metals in this area will cling to Magnet! And the result will be horrible!” Dr. Zomboss: “Exactly! Mwuaha! Bye-bye!” *waves hand, then drives away with his vehicle* Puff-shroom: “HEY!!!” Dr. Zomboss: *Is driving* “Hehe! Those fools will be in so much trouble!” *Dr. Zomboss’ vehicle is starting to slow down* Dr. Zomboss: “Huh? I could’ve sworn I refilled the fuel a few hours ago.” Magnet-shroom: *Hic!* *Dr. Zomboss’ vehicle is slowly moving towards Magnet-shroom* Dr. Zomboss: “Huh!? No, NO!!!” Puff-shroom: “Looks like he’s the next target!” Dr. Zomboss: “Go forward, you stupid vehicle! FORWARD!!!” *Crazy Dave’s car clings to fully metal-covered Magnet-shroom* Crazy Dave: “Welp, there goes that.” *Crazy Dave’s pot clings to Magnet-shroom* Crazy Dave: *Covers head with hands* “NNNOOOOO!!!!!” Dr. Zomboss: *Is pointing forward* “FOR. WARD!!!” *Dr. Zomboss’ vehicle is smoking* Dr. Zomboss: “Uh-oh.” *Dr. Zomboss’ vehicle is moving towards Magnet-shroom at full speed* Dr. Zomboss: “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” CLANK!!!!! *Dr. Zomboss passed out from the impact* Puff-shroom: “There! The potion! Dave!” *No response* Puff-shroom: “...Dave?” *looks around* “Where is he? Nevermind, I got the potion!” *Puff-shroom pours the potion on top of the metal pile* Puff-shroom: “Hopefully it works...” *Suddenly, the metal pile drops to the ground, as if nothing attracts them anymore* Puff-shroom: *Gasp!* “Did it work?” Magnet-shroom: *Comes out of the metal pile* “It certainly did!” Puff-shroom: “YAY!!! Your hiccups are cured!” Magnet-shroom: “Um... what hiccups? I never had hiccups.” Puff-shroom: “...” Crazy Dave: *Is wearing a road cone on his head* “Did I miss something?” Puff-shroom: “...” Magnet-shroom: “...” Crazy Dave: “...” All Three: “Hahahahahahahahahaha!” Crazy Dave: “Hahaha... Uh... Seriously, give me my pot back.” THE END Epilogue Crazy Dave: (Is seen walking around in the background, picking up various metal pieces) Snow Pea: “Psst! Did you hear about last night?” Peashooter: “Yeah, uh, about Magnet-shroom, right?” Snow Pea: “Yeah! Guess what, now Gold Magnet claims he has Magneticcups as well!” Gold Magnet: “Hic!” Squash: “Hey!!! My coins!!!” Gold Magnet: “Uh, sorry dude! Magneticcups!” *runs away* Squash: “Get back here you thieving magnet!!!” *chases Gold Magnet* Gold Magnet: “Hic!” Tall-nut: “Hey!!! My coins!!!” Potato Mine: "Get back here with my coins, thief!!!" Gold Magnet: "Magneticcups!" *continues to run* Peashooter: “...seems legit.” Category:Fanfics